The Mission
Characters *Bowser Jr. *Luigi *Mysterious voice coming from a walkie-talkie Script Scene 1 Bowser Jr. is in a secret lab in Bowser's Castle, listening to a mysterious voice coming out of a walkie-talkie. BOWSER JR.: Who--who are you? ???: Me? BOWSER JR.: Yeah, you. The voice in the walkie-talkie. ???: Oh, I'm...a secret spy...president...ninja. Yeah. BOWSER JR.: A secret spy president ninja?! Wow! Cool! ???: Yeah, listen up...I have a mission for you. BOWSER JR.: A mission? Does that make me a spy like you? ???: Um... BOWSER JR. Ooh, can I be a ninja, too? ???: OK, listen to me... BOWSER JR.: Can you teach me your secret, stealthy ways? ???: No. Listen... BOWSER JR.: And can I be President, too, so I can rule the state? ???: SHUT UP! Listen to me, now! Did you find your way into the secret lab? BOWSER JR. Y--yeah... ???: What's in it? BOWSER JR. Well, nothing interesting, except something growing in the growth chamber. ???: Hmm...OK, that'll do. Now, I want you to find the following ingredients... Scene 2 Bowser Jr. has returned to the secret lab with a giant bag and the walkie-talkie from before. BOWSER JR.: OK, I'm back with the ingredients. But the thing is... ???: What? BOWSER JR.: There's a problem. ???: Hmph. What kind of problem? BOWSER JR. For a second, I thought I saw some guy in green clothes following me. ???: Really? Well, uh, don't worry about it. It can't be anybody important. BOWSER JR. I'm telling you, he was there! He kind of looked like Mario's brother, Luigi... ???: No way. It, uh, couldn't have been him. I mean, why would he be in the castle without Mario? BOWSER JR.: Well, I saw Mario in the castle earlier, but then he vanished. I think he ran off somewhere. ???: OK, OK. Enough with the storytelling. Now, put those ingredients in the growth chamber. BOWSER JR.: All right, but I'm still worried. What could Mario be up to now? And where's my daddy? Suddenly. the trapdoor on the ceiling opens and Luigi jumps in. LUIGI: Aha! I've-a got you now, little guy! BOWSER JR.: Aah! Guy in the walkie-talkie, help! Luigi followed me into the lab! ???: Well, you've got to act fast. Put the ingredients into the growth chamber. BOWSER JR.: But...but how do I fight Luigi? He's too strong! ???: Hold me up to his face. I know his secret weakness. Bowser Jr. holds the walkie-talkie in front of Luigi's face. ???: Boo! LUIGI: Waaaaa! Luigi climbs up through the trapdoor and runs away. BOWSER JR.: Wow, you saved me! Thanks! ???: No problem. You can count on me. Now, have you placed the ingredients into the growth chamber? BOWSER JR.: Oops, one second. Here, I'll put them in right now. ???: One container of rapid-growth serum? BOWSER JR.: Check. ???: One washing machine that is convenientently located that fuses/kills people? BOWSER JR.: Check. ???: And, last but not least, one cupcake. BOWSER JR.: Check. OK, all the ingredients are in. ???: Perfect. Now we just sit back and wait. The End Category:Episodes